


Out of the Cold You Take Me (Set Me On Fire)

by atimeforflores



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: It wasn’t that David was unaware of Tommy’s...issues. He fully was- hell, he had sat down with Tommy before they had even started dating to discuss them. And it’s not like David didn’t have issues of his own; sometimes he still woke from other’s memories, not knowing if his decisions and life were his own. It was more that he had hoped they were getting better. He thought that the half empty Prozac bottle in their shared bathroom cabinet was a testament of that.





	Out of the Cold You Take Me (Set Me On Fire)

David sat at his favorite coffee shop, tapping his fingers against the cool glass of the table. His nails made a satisfying tapping noise, reminding him of his decision to stop biting them. He and Tommy were working on quitting their bad habits. For David that meant biting his nails and overworking. For Tommy that meant not waiting until he was down to one pair of boxers to do his laundry, and to stop running away when he was afraid of commitment. 

 

David tapped his fingers again. Tommy had two pairs of boxers and was 30 minutes late. 

 

It wasn’t that David was unaware of Tommy’s...issues. He fully was- hell, he had sat down with Tommy before they had even started dating to discuss them. And it’s not like David didn’t have issues of his own; sometimes he still woke from other’s memories, not knowing if his decisions and life were his own. It was more that he had hoped they were getting better. He thought that the half empty Prozac bottle in their shared bathroom cabinet was a testament of that. 

 

But Tommy was late. 

 

Idly, David remembered when he had first kissed Tommy. He remembered Tommy’s dilated green eyes, the way his eyelashes fluttered open as he took in David’s own flushed face. Remembered how Tommy had pushed him away, a joke falling from his mouth and hands seeking out Kate’s hips. That had stung for a while. 

 

He also remembered the second time he had kissed Tommy- it was under the full moon, after the world had finally settled down. He hadn’t even meant to find Tommy at the deserted space club, but the younger boy seemed to have an affinity for bringing him out of his shell. He had been at the bar, alone, sipping on something that had to be more juice than alcohol. He had saw the flash of white hair out of the corner of his eye. He had also viciously crushed the curiosity that welled up inside of him. There were may cute alien boys who had white hair- Noh Varr was a prime example. 

 

But then the flash of white seemed to follow him, before plopping down on the barstool next to him. He was prepared to tell the unwanted visitor to piss off before the words died in his throat. 

 

It was Tommy, in all of his white haired, glitter covered glory. He had stunk of something much stronger than David’s drink, wet mouth hot against David’s throat as he slurred out how much he missed David’s company. David’s heart hammered as Tommy seemed to sink into his limp arms, face squished against his neck. He jumped when he felt Tommy’s tongue touch his pulse point, only calming when he saw that Tommy was trying to wet his own lips. 

 

“You were the only one who looked for me.” Tommy murmured into his throat. David wanted to protest, to state that the others would have figured out he was missing, but for a moment he truly wasn’t sure. 

 

It didn’t matter what he said either way, Tommy had begun to snore, slumping even further into David. 

 

He had somehow managed to carry Tommy back to his apartment that night, tucking him into a threadbare couch with a ripped blanket and kiss to the forehead. 

 

Tommy was gone the next morning, and so were the bagels that David had been saving for the weekend. He couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. 

 

It hadn’t been the first time that Tommy had disappeared on him, and it had definitely not been the last. 

 

Before Tommy and David had even been together Tommy would ghost him for weeks at a time, disappearing before returning as a weeping mess and begging David for forgiveness. It usually correlated with bad mission runs. Tommy’s own expectations of his super powers- the PTSD left over from the months he spent trapped in the juvie still constantly haunted him -seemed to crush him. Each person not swept off their feet to avoid even the most miniscule of injuries was another weight on his conscience. 

 

David truly tried to be patient. He learned quickly with Tommy that anger and shouting were not the way to go. It would push the white haired teen further away, causing him to huddle in on himself even further. 

 

The unfairness of it all hung over David’s head. The guilt that Tommy felt over circumstances he couldn’t help, the memories that David held that were not his own but scarred him nonetheless. 

 

David’s chest ached with the thought that this was Tommy’s final run. He was finally leaving everything that had been holding him back. 

 

“Sorry I’m late.” a familiar voice chirped in his ear, startling him from his quickly darkening thoughts. Tommy looked as handsome as ever, with his white hair wind blown to perfection, and broken stemmed flowers clenched in his fist. He obviously just ran there, as there was sweat still cooling on his brow and his glasses were still covering his eyes. David’s own glasses, the tint to protect his eyes from the computer, fogged up as Tommy breathed on him when he bent down to press a kiss to his cheek. He blushed in response, still not used to the way that Tommy was growing both comfortable and confident in their relationship. 

 

It seemed like it was just days prior that Tommy was vehemently denying being anything close to gay, and that he would never love another boy. David was so proud of the total change that took over the younger boy. 

 

“It’s fine.” David responded blankly, pushing Tommy’s cold hot chocolate towards him as he took a seat. David had had to pull his long legs towards his chest and was jealous at the ease that Tommy folded one leg under himself and let the other stretch to the floor. 

 

“That doesn’t make me think it’s fine, babe.” Tommy told him, taking a sip at the cold drink and scrunching his face at the rush of soggy powder on his tongue. David hated how Tommy could read him like an open book. 

 

“I’d tell you if something were wrong.” David snapped. Tommy flinched as if he had been slapped, drawing himself away from the older male. David frowned at that, thinking about all the progress they had in the previous months. He couldn’t ruin it with his own insecurities. 

 

“Would you?” Tommy raised an infuriating eyebrow, taking another long sip of his drink. If it bothered him, he refused to let it show this time. 

 

David’s nerves got the best of him as he began to tap his foot on the hard tile floor of the cafe. Tommy waited calmly for an answer. 

 

David felt bewildered with the fact that they had switched places. Tommy was normally the moody one and David had to be the voice of reason. It worked better that way. 

 

“Would you tell me if something was bothering you?” David hissed, “Oh that’s why, the problem is that you  _ couldn’t _ be bothered to even show up on time.”

 

  
“That’s what this is about?” Tommy asked as if there was any doubt in either of their minds. 

 

“ _ This _ isn’t  _ about _ anything.” David replied. He was getting more upset by the second, having worked himself in a panic while Tommy was absent. 

 

“The hell it isn’t, David.” Tommy said through hissed teeth. David’s heart physically ached as he thought how this was supposed to be a happy day. And yet his own emotions decided to ruin it. 

 

“I don’t want to fight about this.” David sounded defeated, the way he usually did after an explosive that ended up with him sleeping on the couch in his own apartment and Tommy not speaking to him for days. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Tommy stated even though it sounded like it was killing him. Tommy was never the type to suck up his pride and apologize, “I want this to be a good day for us too.”

 

“Any day with you is a good day.” David couldn’t help but to say. He was a romantic in the most visible sense. 

 

“I was actually wondering…” Tommy began, looking at David through his fringe, “If you’d be willing to spend a lot more good days with me?”

 

Tommy’s hands shook as he gently handed a key to David, rough fingers skimming David’s palm as he silently urged David to accept. 

 

David stared, open mouthed, down at the key in his hand. Tommy never gave out keys to his apartment, and let even less people know about it. 

 

“Well?” Tommy questioned, jolting David out of the silent stare off he was having with the metal. David sniffled once, and then twice, glad to have the glasses obstructing other’s view of him. 

 

“You know I’d like that.” David’s voice cracked as he answered, fingers curling around the rapidly warming steel. 

 

Tommy smiled, “Well it’s a good thing I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work at like 3 am and didn't proof read or get a beta so *shrugging emoji*
> 
> Comments fuel me
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
